A basic wireless charging system may include a wireless power transmitter unit (PTU) and a wireless power receiving unit (PRU). For example, a PTU may include a transmit (Tx) coil, and a PRU may include receive (Rx) coil. Magnetic resonance wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between the Tx coil and the Rx coil. In some cases, a PRU may be implemented in a computing device, such as a mobile computing device, that can be placed on a charging mat including a PTU. For example, the charging mat may be placed on a desk or a countertop in a home for a mobile computing device to be placed on and charged.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.